Turn it back
by The Red Abyss
Summary: What if Minato knew Obito was coming for destroying their lives.


**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Naruto.**

 **Warning: You may found grammar. Breastfeeding scenes, child birth scene.**

 **A/N: Well it's a time travelling fic and before you read it let me warn you. I did something in this fic which may freak you out of your mind so tread cautiously. It happens just as Naruto return back in time. So you may want to be cautious.**

Naruto coughed up blood as he looked at his arm which was completely shattered and crippled as the blood gushed out of it like a fountain. He grimaced in pain and fell down on one knee and looked around. His eyes turned sad, everyone was dead. He wanted to cry in mourning but he didn't have time to mourn.

In front of his hovered in the air was Kaguya. Her figure was big and she had a third eye on her forehead. It was intimidating but they still fought, he and his two other members of team seven. Though he didn't like them much but at that moment they were comrades in arms.

But previous attack killed them too leaving him alone in the world. He looked at Sasuke lying there as blood pooled around him and Saukra lay beside him without her head. Naruto also lost his left arm in the last attack.

Everyone was dead except him. All villages were destroyed and nothing left of earth except destruction.

His whole life flashed in front of his eyes, which always happened when someone is on their deathbed.

He wondered what would have happened had he given into the hate. There were times when he desperately wanted to give up but then what. It was too easy to give up and the hard part was to not give up and he chose latter.

He was alone all his life which he desperately wanted to correct. He proposed Sakura several times but she refused bluntly. After that he went for Ino but she was a copy of Sakura. He tried to go after Tenten but seeing her lack of interest in him he dropped the idea.

And then in the chunnin exams he fell in love with the insane woman who licked his blood it was weird and he knew it.

When everyone went in he waited outside and stood in front of Anko and proposed her immediately. She didn't laugh because he had a face of utter seriousness.

She was vary but she said that if he became a chunnin she would accept his proposal but unfortunately he never got to be a chunnin until he returned from his trip.

Though Anko didn't accept his proposal they became good friends.

Then she went on a mission and never returned and then war happened. He never got the chance to search for her and he could do nothing except apologizing to her in afterlife.

Naruto sighed and looked at the big woman hovering in the air in front of him and chuckled in defeat, this was time to give up because even if he won which was utterly impossible, he would be alone in the world. So giving up was a better choice now.

Naruto stood straight and looked at Kaguya again and smiled wondering what kind of mother she was in his previous life.

He stuck his hand out and a Rasengan appeared in it, one of the few techniques he knew.

Then he added wind chakra in it and before he could add fire chakra in it. He was pulled inside his consciousness, facing Kurama the big fox.

Naruto smiled, ''Hey Kurama...I think I should free you'' he said and before he could do anything Kurama brought his face closer to Naruto, ''I haven't called you here for that'' he said as Naruto raised an eyebrow, ''You know both of us is going to die. Neither you nor me have any chakra left'' Naruto said making Kurama nod, ''I know...but I would prefer to die with you than being free'' he said and Naruto almost choked up as his eyes became wet.

There was silence for a few seconds then Kurama spoke again, ''There is a way to change all of this'' he said making Naruto look at him with raised eyebrows.

''I can use a space time jutsu to send you back in time'' Kurama said and Naruto's eyes widened, ''What'' he exclaimed.

''Yes, I know a jutsu which can do that. I was there when old man Hagoromo made it. I had forgotten about it because it wouldn't activate without Kaguya's chakra'' he explained and Naruto sighed, ''and how do you expect to get Kaguya's chakra'' Naruto asked as he looked at Kurama.

''There is a way but for that you will have to hold her next attack for at least ten second'' Kurama said and Naruto fell silent. He didn't know if he could. So far nothing worked against her. But he had to just hold her attack.

He sighed, ''Okay, I will try'' he said as he looked in Kurama's eyes.

''Don't try it, do it, if you want to go back in time'' Kurama said and Naruto nodded with a renewed determination.

He looked at Kyuubi and Kyuubi looked at him. They both knew it was a onetime chance and if it failed, it will be their demise.

Without saying anything to each other Naruto came out of his consciousness and first looked at the wind infused Resengan in his hands and then at Kaguya who was charging another laser attack on her mouth.

He started to reduce the size of the Resengan as it started to wrap around his hand. He wrapped it around his hand to the elbow and stopped when the Resengan was around of two feet of diameter.

And then the attack came from Kaguya at a sonic speed and hit Naruto's Rasengan and immediately several cracks appeared on the Rasengan. Naruto skidded back several meters from the force of the laser beam.

In two seconds the Rasengan started to deteriorate and in four second it shattered like glass hitting Naruto's palm which was coated with the spiralling chakras and wind.

''Fuck'' Naruto groaned as the attack started to crack the chakra coating on his hands. He had wrapped it around his hands as armour but the attack from Kaguya was so intense that his power was miniscule in comparing to it.

''Kuramaaaa...'' Naruto screamed as he started to gather the chakra from his arm to his right palm.

''Just three more second Naruto. Be ready to dodge the attack on my call'' Kurama informed and Naruto gritted his teeth.

The lazer beam had already started to crack his hand shield and hurt his hand.

''3'' Kurama started.

''Fuck'' Naruto cursed again.

''2''

''Arrgghhh...'' Naruto roared as the chakra was about to disappear from his hands and he tried to call on whatever chakra he had left.

''1''

The chakra disappeared from his hands burning his hands as he gritted his teeth in pain.

''0. Dodge it''.

And Naruto immediately sidestepped and the beam hit something in far distance and a nuclear explosion occurred.

Naruto panted and looked at his hand and chuckled at his predicament. Now his right hand was also shattered completely leaving him without arms.

''K-Kyuubi'' Naruto groaned in pain.

''I did it. Just give me a few seconds to activate the jutsu.'' Kurama said as Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Kaguya charging another attack, ''Fuck, Kurama do it as fast as you can. She is charging another attack already'' Naruto exclaimed in desperate voice.

''Naruto haste makes waste. If I don't make everything properly you may land somewhere you don't want to be'' Kurama said making Naruto grit his teeth, ''Just fucking do it, I don't care where I land'' he said as he looked at the big red ball at Kaguya's mouth.

Kurama sighed, ''Okay''.

Three seconds later a big blue seal with the diameter of twenty feet appeared with Naruto at its centre. It had two circles in it and there were several markings in them. They were spinning clockwise and counter clockwise direction. After a few seconds Naruto could see the signs in the seal moving towards him.

He looked up at Kaguya who was finished charging her attack and from the size of the ball he could tell how devastating this attack was going to be. It might destroy whole land on earth.

And she released it as Naruto's eyes widened and he looked down to see that the whole seal has receded into the circle he was standing and he waited now as he looked up with wide eyes and saw the laser beam approaching.

Naruto sighed, ''It's the end huh'' he said to himself and closed his eyes waiting for the attack to hit him.

He waited for 2...3...4 seconds but the attack didn't come.

He opened his eyes and a smile formed on his face, ''Kurama..." Naruto said and the fox replied in yes.

The attack was stopped a few feet away from him. Not only the attack but everything was stopped. The time was stopped.

''But it stopped time. It didn't reverse it'' Naruto said in confusion.

''Don't worry, if it has stopped time then it will turn it back, just wait'' Kurama said and Naruto nodded and waited.

''Naruto, I don't know if It will sent me with you so I am giving you a few leftovers of my chakra which you will be able to use for at least two minutes'' He said and Naruto nodded with a smile, ''What would I do without you Kurama'' Naruto said and Kyuubi snorted, ''Hey, I am your buddy, ain't I'' Kurama said and Naruto closed his eyes, ''Yes you are...my best buddy'' he replied and his eye opened when he felt someone pushed him back. Suddenly everything became blur. He couldn't see anything except blur images as the time reversed and Naruto's body spun between it all.

''Goodbye buddy, if we don't meet again but you may meet an old me'' Kurama said and Naruto smiled.

He didn't hear the fox again and the speed of blurring increased. He started to feel weak and dizzy as his eyes started to close. He wondered what was happening. He guessed he would be unconscious when he wakes up in the past.

He sighed and let the course of events close his eyes. After a few seconds he felt like there was no strength left in him. He tried to lift his hand but couldn't. he couldn't even feel it.

Suddenly everything went silent and black. He tried to open his eyes but only was able to part his eyelids a bit wWhich made it confirm that it was completely black, 'What...is it night here but where am I' he thought.

Suddenly he felt like he was wrapped in a slimy, viscous liquid, like jelly, 'Eww...man, what the hell is this' he thought but revelled in the warm feeling it gave him. It was the most exquisite feeling he had ever felt and he wanted to stay like that forever.

He sighed inwardly but suddenly his ear picked up a loud voice which was almost a scream. Then he heard someone talking. He couldn't hear them clearly so he managed to shift his body in the slimy liquid and felt a surface which felt like it was pulsing. He tried to hear again the talking outside.

"Push Kushina Push"

He felt a shock he never felt in his whole life.

"I AM PUSHING IT DAMNIT. HE DOESN'T WANT TO COME OUT"

He heard someone speaking while screaming but it came from somewhere else and what the hell were they pushing.

"Kushina, push a bit harder and don't give up. He is as stubborn as you are"

Someone said and Naruto chuckled inwardly, 'I am not going out. It's too comfy here' he thought and revelled in the warmth.

But he felt like he had heard the name Kushina somewhere. Had the time travel affected his memory? He tried to remember the name, 'Damn where had i heard this name' he thought and strained his memory for a few seconds.

And he remembered...she was his mother.

And with it he felt another shock of realization...'OH MY GOD...I am in my mother's womb' he screamed in his head, 'That means, this is where I am teleported...fuck' he thought with embarrassment. It was really a weird feeling that he could feel her womb from inside.

Suddenly another thought appeared in his head, ''If this is true then I will get to live with my parents...but If I recall it was also the time when mom and dad died by Kyuubi's hands...and that happened because of Obito...fuck' he thought and cursed. He had to go out and warn his father about Obito and make his father stop him before he extracts Kyuubi from his mother and bring havoc on the village and in the end loss his parents again.

Naruto looked around from parted eyes and saw an opening and he realized what it was, ''Fuck, this is embarrassing as hell'' he said to himself as he tried to move his body towards the opening.

''Yes yes its coming. Push Kushina Push'' he heard someone again and his mother screamed again in pain.

Naruto's head reached the opening and he felt someone push from upwards direction and his head popped out of her opening and he again felt a push which pushed him out in the slimy walls and then he felt someone grab his head and pulled him out. He could feel her walls sticking to his body. He closed his eyes to the light as he came out and immediately he felt someone clean him and then hang him down by his leg, 'Fuck what the hell are they doing' he thought and tried to open his eyes and after trying he was successful and suddenly he felt a slap on his butt.

'What the fuck is wrong with this woman. It hurts' he groaned inwardly. He was going to get back on he for doing this to him and opened his eyes and looked in the room. He tried to speak but couldn't, 'Damn it' he thought and panicked. If he couldn't speak then how the hell he was going to tell his father. Obito would be there any minute.

Naruto's tiny mind raced and he remembered Kyubi' chakra. He called upon it and fortunately it responded and felt change in his mouth and throat.

''Dad'' he said and the woman holding him by leg screamed in horror making Naruto smirk inwardly, 'Payback's a bitch' he said inwardly. She almost let the body slip from her hand.

She handed him to a stunned Minato who looked at the infant boy who just spoke to him, ''Dad, I don't have time to tell you anything. Just trust me and shift mom from here to somewhere safe. Obito would be here any minute and he wants to take Kyuubi from mom but he will fail and unleash the Kyuubi on village by killing her and you both will die and I will be left alone. So shift mom from here and protect her no matter what because if she is safe then the villagers are safe because you know if Kyuubi came out, what would happen. So please, don't die and don't let mom die. I will tell you later if I can or else you will have to wait till I gain the ability to speak. Currently I am speaking from someone's help'' Naruto finished as he felt weakness and closed his eyes.

Minato couldn't believe it but if what his newborn son had just said was true. He had to do it. Fuck, this was insane, he thought. His just born son spoke to him.

He looked at Kushina and she looked at him, ''I-I'' , ''Do it Minato, He is our son and we should believe in him. There must be a reason for what he said and if Obito is alive then do it now'' Kushina said in a strict tone though she was also freaked out for a second but recovered quickly.

Minato immediately made a clone and grabbed Kushina and teleported to his bedroom in Uzumaki house leaving the clone in the cave. Because that was the only room which was more secure. It had several security seals.

Minato laid Kushina on the bed and handed Naruto to her. He looked at Kushina, ''My clone just dispelled that means our son was right Obito is alive but he has changed. I have to go'' Minato said and Kushina nodded, ''Come back safely. Remember our son said he doesn't want to lose any of us'' she said as tears welled up in her eyes as she imagined what his life would be without them.

Minato nodded.

''Can you send Anko, Yugao, Kurenai and another woman to me'' Kushina said and Minato nodded. He knew what she was going to do and it was the best option. He shunshined immediately and a few minutes later his clone brought four women into the room.

''Kushina-sama'' they all shouted in delight knowing she had just given birth.

But before they could say or do anything Kushina spoke, ''Give me a sealing paper and ink. Hurry'' she said and they stood there for a second wondering what the hell was going on.

Anko came out of her trance first and brought a paper and ink to her.

Kushina draw a very complicated seal on the paper and give it to them, ''Make this same seal on three more paper, hurry up and don't leave any details'' she commanded and the four woman got to work and a few minutes later it was done.

''Now go and place them at four corners of the room and feed your chakra in them and after one minute you can come back but won't be able to go outside.

They did as Kushina said. From the tone of her voice they could tell it was grave serious. Hokage also hadn't told them anything.

Just as they feed their chakra in it a six surface barrier formed in the room and Kushina sighed in relief.

''Ultimate six layers forbidden Uzumaki binding barrier complete''

She looked at her son sleeping calmly after telling them that. She wondered how he was able to do that and what he meant by what he said about them. It could only mean one thing. He came from the past or his soul or memory or whatever. Kushina felt tired and decided that she would ask him if he could speak again.

''Kushina-sama'' Yugao said as they all came closer to the bed and sat down on the bed.

''What happened'' Kurenai asked. Kushina sighed and relayed the event of last half hour.

''What'' they all shouted at the same time in shock with wide eyes.

''But-but how is that possible'' Anko asked as she looked at other three and then the baby Naruto sucking Kushina's nipple.

Kushina shrugged, ''I don't know. Only he can tell us when he would be able to speak'' she said and everyone sat there still in shock.

Madara stood in the cave and his eyes narrowed when he didn't see any Kushina or child there. He had just dispelled one of Minato's clones and now he saw the back of one blond man stood there with his hands folded on his chest. He seemed like original.

He turned and the masked Madara growled, ''Minato...how did you know I was coming here'' he asked with narrowed eyes. He understood everything from the scene in the cave and Minato was waiting for him.

Minato smiled, ''How does it feel to see your plan destroyed into the ground...'' Minato asked as his face hardened, ''Obito'' Minato finished making Madara go wide eyes.

He immediately composed himself and snorted, ''It does not matter. My mission failed but someday I will succeed'' he said and turned to walk away, ''And one more thing...I am not Obito. He died a long time ago'' he said and turned to walk away again.

''And where do you think you are going'' Minato said and just like Kushina's room a barrier appeared around the two stopping Madara. He chuckled, ''You are still naive Minato. Things like these can't stop me'' he said and tried to disappear into another dimension but his eyes widened when he failed. He tried again but failed again.

Minato chuckled, ''Isn't this barrier magnificent. My wife once gave four seal drawn papers to me and told me how to use it. Man... Uzumakis was really great sealing masters...well sorry to say this but this barrier not only stops outgoing and incoming but also disrupts chakra of any person in it...anyway how can you go without saying hello to your old comrades'' Minato said making Madara growl.

Minato chuckled again as Kakashi came out from the ground and stood there as he stared at Madara.

''Why don't you remove this mask and let us see your face and then we will decide if you are Obito or not'' Kakashi said and Madara gritted his teeth, ''You bastards are pretty full of yourself'' he said and tried some jutsu again but failed miserably which got him angrier.

Suddenly Madara saw a blue ball coming to his face and before he could act it slammed in his face shattering his mask. Of course it was way stronger than Naruto's Rasengan.

He immediately tried to hide his face from the two who had wide eyes.

Obito was surprised that he could use a jutsu whereas he couldn't, "Surprised, how can I use this. Well its a very simple technique and if you look clearly the chakra in the blue ball swirls in some definite pattern but like I said this barrier disrupts chakra so i couldn't make a complete Rasengan. There was no swirls in it just a chakra in a ball shape but I condensed my chakra in it to make it stronger" Minato finished as he looked at Obito. He knew he could also use some minor jutsu but he was prepared for it.

''Obito, What have you become...you know it is still not too late. Come back to us and I promise I will make everthing alright'' Minato said softly as he walked to Obito who stuck his palm out facing Minato stopping him. Obito removed his hand away from his face and looked at Minato and Kakashi with hatred, ''Okay I will come back...but only if you can bring Rin back and you...''He looked at Kakashi, ''Who killed her-'' before he could say anything Obito found himself in the ground and Kakashi sat over his chest glaring down at Obito which only amused him.

Kakshi punched him hard as tears formed in his eyes, ''You fucking bastard, do you even know what happened that day. Don't go and make decisions on what you see'' Kakashi shouted as a few tears escaped from his eyes making Minato surprise. He didn't know he was so emotional, ''They sealed a bijuu in her and wanted it to unleash on Konoha which she didn't want. She was trying to control the bijuu but he was too powerful for her and then...then...she asked me to kill her'' Kakashi confessed as Obito's eyes widened.

Kakashi punched him again, grabbed his collar and pulled it up, ''Do you fucking know hard and brutal it was for me to do that. I tried to pursue her. I said I will think of something else but...she didn't have time...SHE WANTED TO SAVE KONOHA THE VERY PLACE YOU JUST TRIED TO DESTROY AND THE VERY REASON SHE GAVE UP HER LIFE'' Kakashi screamed as his tears fall on Obito's face who had wide eyes in realization. He was surprised that he realised it even though he was completely drowned in darkness. But what he just heard make him see a faint light.

''And then when My hand was in her chest you must have seen that scene and just went and assumed whatever you wanted to'' Kakashi choked back a sob.

He wiped his tears and looked down in anger, ''You know what It's your fault. If you had just come back to Konoha...then both of us would have saved her but know you wanted to go and do whatever you wanted...asshole'' he spat in contempt and stood up and moved back.

Obito lay there staring at the roof of the cave. He didn't know what he was going to do. Her whole view and the basis on which those view were created, just shattered. He had seen Kakashi with his hand penetrating Rin's heart but that was the only thing he had seen and just like Kakashi said he turned towards hate. He wanted to destroy everything in sight.

But what made him think was the fact that if Rin was watching from heaven she would be utterly disappointed in him, in what he had become. She never would have wanted him to turn to hate.

He closed his eye, ''And what do you want to say about abandoning me in the war'' he asked wondering if that calculation too was wrong on his part.

Minato narrowed his eyes and then shook his head, ''We didn't abandon you. You know Kakashi told me what happened. It was you who gave your eye to Kakashi and you requested them to leave you there and according to what Kakashi had told me there were many enemies chasing you. Kakashi even promised to come back and take you back and he went there but you were not there...so tell me who abandoned who'' Minato said in a neutral tone.

Obito was silent again as he looked at the roof. At that time he had passed out and when he opened his eyes he was in a cave deep underground in mountains and an old man took care of him and introduced himself as Madara and it was he who filled his head with all those hatred towards Konoha and elemental villages. It was that Madara who twisted the truth for his own good and presented it to Obito as he wanted and used him for his own purposes. Obito could now see it clearly.

Everything was clear now and now he hated himself for doing what he did till then.

He sat up and looked at Minato and then Kakashi and then Minato, ''I came here to take nine tails by extracting it from Kushina...-san'' he didn't know why but it came automatically to add the sufffix and a smiled appeared on Minato's face he could see it clearly in Obito's eyes. The enlightenment of truth, He knew things would have been different if he had come back and Rin might have been alive.

He knew he couldn't trust Obito at the moment. Obito would be questioned and interrogated about everything from that day in war to the current moment.

''Obito, you are under arrest'' Minato said and sat down on one of his knees in front of him.

He smiled, ''I hope you will give us and yourself a second chance. You know I can understand what you must have gone through but for the crimes of a few peoples how can you try to destroy everything. I know there is evil in this world but if there is evil then there is good too. Because without good, evil can't exist and without evil good can't prevail and for that evil we can't give up on the remaining good'' Minato said and Obito blinked as he sighed. How much Minato was different from that old man, Obito thought? He could feel the determination and good in him to not give in to evil and what he did he just drowned in evil. He sighed and closed his eyes and realized what he had been doing till now was wrong. He looked in Minato's eyes and he could feel the same emotions from him which he used to feel in his childhood. Even after he did so many evils his sensei was ready to accept him.

He nodded unconsciously making Kakashi smile.

Minato sighed, he wanted to go home and thank his son as much as he could. His son brought back a mountain of thing with him and Minato couldn't be happier. He wanted to tell Kushina about it and everyone but not now. Though he could tell Kushina but not everyone.

He pulled out a seal paper and put it on Obito's chest and he was immediately bound in red marking on his body. He couldn't move or use his chakra.

He motioned Kakashi to take him in the prison prepared for him specially just couple of minutes ago.

Kakashi took Obito and shunshined.

Minato then nodded to the four anbus maintaining the barrier, ''Drop the barrier and let the asshole enter. Let's see who it is'' he said and the barrier vanished and immediately a black and white grotesque figure emerged from the ground, ''And who could you be'' Minato asked as he looked at the burned figure in front of him obviously from the seal. He couldn't break it.

The figure looked at Minato with hatred, ''Mina...to...Na...ikaze...ahh...I will...Kill you'' he managed to say. Minato could see he was in pain from the burns but he chuckled, ''Try it'' he said and next moment Zetsu find a Rasengan in his stomach and then went crashing into the wall and then Minato put a seal paper on his chest and just Like Obito he was bound in red markings.

''Prepare another prison room, same as Obito for this thing'' he said angering Zetsu on being called thing.

Minato sighed as he teleported to his home and shouted for Kushina to drop the seal and Kushina immediately ordered the four Kunoichi to remove the papers from the corners.

Minato came in and nodded to the kunoichis and sent them back to work. He looked at his wife and smiled, "How is our son" Minato asked and Kushina smiled, "He is perfect but there's this one thing about him" Kushina said making Minato confuse. Kushina grinned, "He has a big appetite" she said and a moment later Minato broke into laughter with Kushina.

They stopped laughing and Kushina sighed, "Really Minato. He is a good child and i am sure would be a great shinobi" Kushina said as he kissed Naruto's forehead who was sleeping and feeding on her breasts in his sleep.

"I know..." Minato said and relayed the events to Kushina making her smile, "Well now Kakashi would be able to come out of his depression" Kushina said and Minato nodded, "And what do you thinkg about Naruto" Minato asked and Kushina sighed, "Well I have been thinking about it and I think he came from future and somehow retained his memories and managed to alert us of what was going to happen and from what he had said I reached the conclusion that in his other life Obito succeeded and we died leaving him alone in the world but from what I could sense from his voice I can tell there was more to it. I mean Okay, Obito succeeded in extractin Kyuubi from me and unleashed it on Konoha but we have so many strong shinobis then how could we died and you are strong too..." Kushina explained and Minato sighed, "Well Only Naruto can tell it and I think we will have to wait till he gains the abilitiy to speak" he said and Kushina nodded, "Yeah I know but imagining his life without us, it gives me chills..." she said and looked down at her son, "and now I feel like I want to give him all of my love. I want to shower him with it so that he could forget his old life of pain" Kushina said in a sad voice for her son's old life. She wanted to know more about his old life but she will have to wait for it.

Minato looked at Kushina and smiled, "Don't worry, we wouldn't let him remember his old life" he said and stood up and kissed Kushina on her forehead and lips, "Well I have to go and start Obito's interrogation and have to also inform council about this whole event but before that I am going to talk to third" he said and Kushina nodded tiredly.

Minato then shunshined and Kushina fell asleep while Naruto continued to feed on her breasts.

 **A/N: Well that's it for now. I would like to hear your responses about Photo scene because I am not sure about it. I would really like to know how the fic is because I don't really like time travel fics but this time I got this idea and decided to write it so this story will be continued if I get enough positive responses.**


End file.
